The Porcelain God
by RackOnInNC
Summary: One Shot - Written for a prompt by squeemonster on Twitter. Dean gets really drunk and calls Castiel. Castiel helps him. Warnings for alcohol abuse and fluffy drunk pre-Destiel. References to the movies Ghost and Casablanca


**One Shot - Written for a prompt by squeemonster on Twitter. Dean gets really drunk and calls Castiel. Castiel helps him. Warnings for alcohol abuse and fluffy drunk pre-Destiel. References to the movies _Ghost_ and _Casablanca. _**

**I had no time frame in mind so just put it wherever you want...call it AU if you want...use your imagination. Sam is researching at Bobby's because...well...no real reason other than it would've put something else into the story I didn't want to have to deal with to get Dean and Castiel alone in the bathroom.**

* * *

><p>Castiel was aware that Dean was calling him, but the prayer made no sense at all. <em>Cas….Cassssstielllllll? Where arrrreee yooou? Here doggie…nice doggie….wanna cheeseburuger? <em>

"Hello Dean,"Castiel stated as he materialized behind Dean, who was trying to coax a rather large dog out from behind a dumpster.

Dean turned and stumbled slightly as he grinned broadly and said, "Heeeeyy…Casssss! What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

Castiel looked around at the alley they were in and looked at Dean worriedly. "You called me…I think. There are no trees in the vicinity Dean…we are not in any woods. Are you hallucinating? Have you been poisoned by a Djinn?"

"Hell no…I'm jus'…drunk! See the doggie? I wanna give it my cheeseburger."

"You do not have one in your possession."

Dean looked down at his hands in confusion and then reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out the mangled remains of a cheeseburger. "See? Cheeseburger!" he said triumphantly as he waved it in Castiel's direction.

Dean took a few shaky steps to stand directly in front of Castiel, grabbing his shoulder as he attempted to remain upright. Castiel began to understand the concept of personal space better as Dean's whiskey soaked breath wafted across his face. He stepped back, dislodging Dean's hand and watched as Dean began to fall…catching him at the last moment.

Castiel adjusted his grip on Dean's dead weight, and easily managed to throw him over his shoulder.

"I'm taking you back to your motel…where are you staying?"

"Mmmmmphhh...Wha? Why am I upsi dow?"

"Your motel…where is it?"

"Dunno. Some bird thing."

"You are extremely inebriated."

"No ssshit, Sherlock."

"Where is your car then?"

"Oh…my baby is…ummmm…dunno that either."

Castiel reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone, dialing Sam's number as he shifted his weight to contain the wriggling Dean on his shoulder.

"Sam, where are you?"

"I'm at Bobby's why?"

"Dean is…rather inebriated. Do you know where he is staying?"

"Eagle's Nest Motel, Room 15. Down the street two blocks east from that bar he's been going to. You need help?" Sam said, furrowing his brow with worry.

"No, I will take him there. Thank you Sam."

Castiel pocketed his phone and zapped himself and Dean to the motel room, depositing Dean roughly on the bed. Dean immediately jumped up and ran for the bathroom making his first tribute to the Porcelain God of the night. After he was done he sank to his knees on the bathroom floor.

"Dude…don't zap me when I'm drunk!" Dean said as he leaned back against the bathtub.

"My apologies. I did not realize it would have an adverse effect on you…and I did not wish to carry you."

Dean patted the floor beside him and said, "C'mere."

Castiel tilted his head and looked at Dean curiously, then hesitantly sat down on the floor.

"S'OK Cas…thanks for coming to rescue me." Dean giggled and reached up with one hand and patted Castiel on the head drunkenly. "Good doggie…like one of them…uh…big ass dogs in the snow."

"Saint Bernards?" Castiel offered.

"Yeah…Baint Senards…that's it."

Dean's hand was still on Castiel's head and he began to run his fingers through the Angel's hair absently. Unsure of what to do, Castiel sat there and allowed Dean to continue. Dean rarely made physical contact with him, and in this case it felt rather…nice. He didn't have much time to enjoy it further as Dean made another dive for the toilet.

Castiel moved with him, touching him hesitantly on the back as he heaved. "Is there anything I can do, Dean?"

"Help me…ack…get my co…Urgh.. at off? I don't want to get this shit all over it. Ohhhhh….Jesus. Remind me never to get this drunk again?"

Castiel lifted an eyebrow at the apparent prayer, but said nothing as he struggled to peel Dean's leather jacket off, holding it back when it became apparent that he wasn't going to get it off before Dean heaved again.

"Thanks, Cas." Dean said breathing deeply and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Don' wanna mess that up."

As Dean tried again to shrug out of the coat Castiel took it, then rose and went to lay it on the bed. After a few moments of indecision he removed his trench coat and suit jacket and laid them carefully out beside Dean's jacket.

"Don' go back in there Cas…I need you." Dean said before another heave left him panting on the floor.

_What would Sam do? _ Castiel thought back to a few times he had been present when Dean was in the same situation and walked back in to the bathroom. Looking around he located the washcloth and wet it in the sink. Dropping to the floor once again, he pulled Dean up so that his head was resting in his lap and started dabbing the washcloth on the back of Dean's neck.

"Ohhhhhh, Cas. That feels soooo good. I love you, Cas."

Castiel hesitated a moment. He had wanted to hear those words for a long time. _Should I return the sentiment? _He knew how he felt about Dean…had known for a long time. It just seemed inappropriate, given what he knew of human romantic attachments, to feel that way about Dean.

Men didn't feel that way about other men…at least this one didn't. Castiel knew he was neither male nor female in his true form…but his vessel being male…well that complicated things. He decided to take a chance…considering Dean's current state of inebriation he was unlikely to remember it anyway. If the alcohol didn't do the job, then his angelic powers could.

"I love you too, Dean. I have for a long time." Castiel said as he continued to rub the washcloth on Dean's neck and face, cleaning up the mess that Dean has missed.

Dean rolled from his side over onto his back, leaving his head resting in the Angel's lap. As Dean gazed up Castiel began to run his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Ummm…" Dean said, and nestled his head closer to Castiel.

Dean smiled broadly and reached up to pull at Castiel's tie. "Why don' you ever take this damn thing off?"

Castiel met Dean's eyes and gazed into them, not wanting to ever lose this moment. The unguarded smile made Dean look so relaxed…a state rarely afforded the Hunter.

"I did take it off once…to help you." Castiel said as he reached for Dean's hand and enclosed in his own briefly before releasing it.

"Why did you do that Cas? You could've died." Dean said as he worked the knot and released the tie, pulling it out and gathering it to his face like a child with its favorite teddy bear. Castiel watched in wonder as Dean closed his eyes and hummed, stroking his face with the tie.

"Because I love you, and even though I didn't believe in what you were doing I willingly sacrificed myself for you."

Castiel's breath hitched as Dean reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the faint scars of the sigil they had carved into his chest that day. As Dean's finger began to trace the outline a low moan escaped Castiel's lips.

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief when Dean didn't seem to notice and continued tracing as he said, "You can't heal it?"

"No, not completely."

"So I have a scar from you…and you have a scar from me. That's like…a chick flick moment isn't it?"

Castiel reached for the sleeve of Dean's t-shirt and pulled it up, resting his hand on the scar he had left there as he pulled the righteous man from perdition. He closed his eyes and sent a flicker of his grace to his hand.

Dean gasped as he felt the surge of energy go from his shoulder to his hand, faint sparks glistening briefly between his hand and lines of the sigil on Castiel's chest.

"No, Dean. _That_ was a…chick flick moment."

A look of confusion appeared on Dean's face and Castiel hurriedly removed his hand, pulling his shirt closed. Had he gone too far? Dean's hand fell back to his chest and he looked up at Castiel again, smiling softly, the look of confusion gone. "Yeah..Cas, that was…like that movie 'Ghost'…or somethin'…nice." Dean reached up again to touch Castiel on his cheek…his hand trailing down the stubble on his chin. Castiel closed his eyes and leaned into the touch briefly not realizing they were replaying that scene from the movie…because as usual he didn't understand the reference.

Castiel felt the hand fall away and opened his eyes to find Dean's closed. "Dean?" he said softly.

Receiving no response, he ran his fingers through Dean's hair one last time before quietly sliding out from under Dean's head. He got up and went to the bed to pull back the covers, wishing he could make the moment last longer. With Angelic powers he could, but then he would be no better than a witch casting a love spell. If Dean truly wanted him, he had to let him come to his own decision. Any other way would feel wrong.

Castiel retrieved his clothing and shrugged back into the jacket and trench coat with a sigh. It was time to go. He returned to the bathroom and gathered Dean gently into his arms. His heart that didn't really need to beat skipped one or two as Dean snuggled into him. He knew his angelic powers would allow him to stand here holding the hunter all night, and he wanted so very much to do that…to enjoy the feeling of Dean so close to him for a few more hours. _No, it is time to go._

Dean made no sound as Castiel tucked him into bed, pulling the covers up and hesitating before kissing Dean gently on the forehead…his lips lingering far longer than they should so he could memorize the feeling and hold onto it if Dean never made his feelings known. Dean began to stir beneath him and he pulled away, touching a finger to Dean's head to send him into a deep restful sleep. He started to cure the inevitable hangover, but stopped, knowing Dean would expect one in the morning. If he didn't have one then he'd start asking questions Castiel would not want to answer. Castiel took one last look at Dean before spreading his wings and disappearing into the night.

Dean woke up mid-morning with a groan and made his way blindly into the bathroom. As he stared into the mirror he noticed the damp washcloth folded neatly, on the rim of the sink and wondered how it got there. He was alone last night wasn't he? _No, that chick from the bar brought me home…no that was night before last. Who was here last night? _

He stumbled back out and sat down on the bed, noticing something blue sticking out from between the sheets. He pulled and recognized Castiel's tie. "How the hell did Castiel's tie get into my bed?"Dean said to the empty room."Cas! Get your feathery ass down here! What the hell happened last night?"

Castiel heard the prayer immediately because he was waiting for it, but instead of materializing immediately he stood in the room waiting for any clues that Dean recalled the events of the previous night. He watched silently as Dean sat down on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, obviously trying to remember. Dean took a deep breath and looked up, shaking his head in disgust. _Hell if I know what I did last night._ He picked the tie back up and turned it over in his hands as if looking for a clue, but no memory of last night was forthcoming.

Castiel's hand reached involuntarily to his neck when he realized he had not taken the tie from Dean. That one oversight could be his undoing. It was now or never though. If he stayed away Dean would keep poking at the missing memories until something resurfaced.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said as tonelessly as he could as he revealed his presence.

"Don't 'Hello Dean' me!" Dean shouted. "What the hell happened last night? And why is your tie in my bed.?"

Castiel met Dean's eyes and said, "You called me. I brought you here because you were extremely inebriated." His eyes slid down stare at the garish motel carpet and he studied the patterns intently before continuing, "You…uh…pulled my tie off when I was trying to put you in bed. Then you…rolled over on it so I couldn't retrieve it. Yes…that's what happened."

"Well here's your damn tie." Dean said as he handed it to Castiel. Taking the tie he stared intently into Dean's eyes looking for any flicker of a memory. He almost, but not quite, wished Dean would just remember everything.

"If you are finished staring me down you can leave now. I have a hangover to get rid of…unless you want to take care of that for me?"

"If I rescue you from every hangover you will continue to drink too much."

"Thank you Mr. AA." Dean said sarcastically.

Dean flopped down on the bed, grabbing the remote and flicking it at the TV. As he flipped through the channels he narrated his choices. "Infomercial, Infomercial, Dr. Phil, Judge Judy, crappy movie, infomercial, chick flick…uh…." Dean stopped suddenly as the last words left his mouth, narrowing his eyes as he looked up at Castiel.

Castiel looked down at his shoes and then took a deep breath as he looked back up and said, "Perhaps you should leave the TV off if there is nothing you want to watch."

"I ain't going outside…too bright out there for a guy with a hangover. Might as well stay in here and watch crappy TV." Dean said as he pulled the pillows up and leaned against the head board. "You just gonna stand there, Cas?"

"I just…wanted to be sure you were alright."

"I'm fine. Now leave or come over here and watch TV with me. You could use some cultural reference training."

Castiel knew he was pushing his luck, but couldn't stop himself as he said, "I'd like to see one of these 'chick flicks' you are always talking about."

"Well you are in luck…one of the good ones is coming on. 'Ghost'."

Castiel had always wondered what humans were talking about when they said their _stomach fell_…now he was pretty sure he knew. He cautiously went to the other side of the bed and perched uncomfortably on the edge, wanting to flee.

"Sit back, Cas. Relax."

Castiel leaned back and drew his legs up onto the bed, mirroring Dean's position stiffly. As the credits rolled on the movie he looked over at Dean, waiting for him to say something else about last night. The fact that he had chosen this movie had to mean something.

No further words were exchanged as Dean drifted off to sleep. Castiel relaxed as he heard Dean snoring softly beside him, watching the movie carefully to see what he had been referring to.

As the movie came to a climax he gasped as he saw the scene he knew Dean had referenced. The details might have been different, but Castiel knew the similarities were too close for comfort.

After the movie ended Castiel watched as another one started. This one was called 'Casablanca'. He watched that one as well and decided that more movie watching might be in order. Hopefully with Dean. Knowing that Dean would probably wake up soon he left quietly after the second movie and returned to heaven. As he sat on the park bench in his favorite heaven watching the autistic man and his kite he turned the previous night's events over and over in his mind. Even if Dean never remembered he would always have that night.

Weeks went by and Castiel began to relax. It was clear from the way Dean acted he wasn't remembering, and if he did he would never say anything. It was nice to have those memories though, even if Dean didn't share them. Maybe one day Dean would take the leap, but until then Castiel had that one night to hold on to. A brief smile crossed his lips as the memory if that one chaste, but meaningful, kiss rose up.

"Cas! What the hell are you smiling about…and since when do you smile? We've got monsters to kill…get your ass in gear!" Den yelled across Bobby's kitchen.

Jolted from his reverie, Castiel looked walked over to the table to grab a duffle to carry to the Impala. His eyes met Dean's, but Castiel still saw no sign that Dean remembered anything. He sighed and followed Dean out watching as the hunter stomped purposefully out of the house.

_We'll always have Paris. No…I'll always have Paris, Dean._

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the prompt that squee tweeted in case you are interested:<strong>

**"I want a fic where Dean gets drunk & spills his feelings to Cas & gets very affectionate & pets him. & Cas is all confused & stiff at first, but realizes it's the alcohol making Dean more open so he just half-smiles & stares at Dean fondly & holds his shirt back when he starts puking in the toilet & wets a washcloth to rub on the back of Dean's neck & Dean curls up on floor next to Cas & puts his head in Cas' lap & Cas runs his fingers through Dean's hair & the next morning Dean doesn't remember any of it but Cas remembers, he'll never forget, & he'll always hold that night close to his heart & recall it when Dean's being a dick or when he's feeling lonely. WHERE IS THIS FIC?" **


End file.
